


Look Who's Joined Us

by OnyxxStone



Series: Father's Love [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bad Parenting, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Butt Plugs, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Incest Kink, Light Sadism, M/M, Mind Games, No Scat, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, So Wrong It's Right, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxxStone/pseuds/OnyxxStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard’s eldest son returns home for the holidays, and the secret comes out.  Somehow, he knew what would happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the longest one - thank you for following Landon and Richard on their twisty adventures, and I hope you enjoy this last hurrah!
> 
> also I'm on [tumblr](http://onyxstone.tumblr.com) now so you can follow all the beautiful badwrong things I like ;)

“We should tell him.” Landon snuggled closer to his father after one of their now-nightly trysts.  “He’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Are you sure he’d understand?”

“He would! I mean, he’ll have to, he’s my brother.”

Richard caressed his the nape of his son’s neck. “Do you think he’ll want in?”

“Ugh, Cody?!” exclaimed Landon, scrunching his face. “No, this is just us.” He shivered for dramatic effect, and Richard chuckled. Landon went still for moment. “Daddy,” he said, “have you ever thought about him like that?”

Richard heard the tiny hint of jealousy Landon probably thought he’d disguised. He looked into his son’s upturned face, and lied. “Never, Landon.”

* * *

Cody arrived the next afternoon, and it was hard to top the smile fixed to Landon’s face. During his welcome-home-lunch at Marta’s, they jabbed one another and stole food off the other’s plate; walking to the car, Cody had an arm slung around Landon’s shoulders, and told him how much he’d missed his little brother. And back at his house, Richard heard peals of laughter and sounds of roughhousing drift from their bedroom upstairs. It was like when they were children.

Cody was a history major, a goalie and captain of the men’s soccer team at Stanford. Over the last year he’d grown taller than Richard, which he loved to point out. Cody was twenty-one years old, handsome and charming, and the definition of what every parent wanted for their son.

Two days before Christmas, the boys came in from a morning run. They raced for the first shower, but Richard had a feeling Cody let Landon win. He joined Richard in the kitchen and poured himself some water.

“He came out to me,” Cody said, gesturing with his chin to the direction of Landon’s footsteps.

Richard took a breath. “He did?”

“…he said he’d already told you.” Cody drank his glass of water easily, but a winkle appeared in his brow.

“To be honest it wasn’t much of a conversation.”

“Yeah,” said Cody, with the slightest air of forced casualness. “Apparently he doesn’t like labels. He wants to be undefined. But he got all skittish when I asked if there was a guy involved, made me think he’s hiding something. Does he have a boyfriend, do you know?”

The conversation grew steadily cooler; Richard turned and faced his son with a firm gaze. “Not that I know.”

Cody crossed his arms. “If it was another kid I don’t think he would have been so … afraid … to talk about him. He’s my little brother. I’m worried he’s caught up with a teacher or some shit. Wouldn’t that be awful, Dad,” said Cody, and the conversation reached its coldest point. “If someone was taking advantage of him?”

Richard had to try very hard not to smile. “Most awful,” he said, lowly.

His son eyed him silently, and downed his glass of water. “You’ve had the whole safe sex conversation, yeah?”

“Of course.” He couldn’t suppress a breath of laughter. “I am the parent here, remember.”

“Hey, just asking. Landon’s the baby of the family… I didn’t know if you’d freak out about having a sex talk with him.”

Richard tilted his head to the side, trying to see under his cool expression. “Is there something you want to tell me, Cody?”

“Ha,” he snorted. “Forget it, Dad.”

He put his glass in the dishwasher and left Richard in the kitchen, marveling at how much five semesters of college had grown his son. He knew he should be somewhat anxious that Cody suspected him, but he couldn’t help but be impressed that Cody suspected him at all. What he wanted to do right then was laugh, and so he did, and wondered what Cody would make of it.

* * *

“Kid, it’s one in the morning, what are doing?” Landon slid his warm, naked body underneath the covers.

“I was so hard, I couldn’t sleep…” He kissed Richard awkwardly as he tried to remove his shirt.

“Your brother could hear us…”

“He’s asleep, I checked.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Please, kiss me…”

Landon stifled a moan as Richard woke up a little, and pulled his leg around his father’s waist. “You’re insatiable, you know that, boy?” He kissed Landon’s neck rough enough to bruise. “I already fucked you twice this morning.”

Landon chuckled. “I’m sixteen!” He arched in pleasure at the burn of Richard’s day old beard. “Don’t…ah…bite, you’ll leave marks…”

“Are you trying to tell me what to do, Landon?” Landon’s eyes went wide, and he shook his head slowly from side to side. “Good. I’d hate to have to punish you tonight,” said Richard, smiling. “You love when Daddy marks his boy, don’t you?” Landon squirmed beneath him, blushing and nodding. Richard growled into his ear, “Don’t you, Landon? Say it.”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” he breathed, panting. He let his head fall back. “Mark me, please…”

Richard savored the little whimpers as he nipped and sucked at Landon’s throat. He kept at it until they turned to half-sobs, the skin warm and over-sensitized from Richard’s attention. He was getting better at staying still, but couldn’t quite manage it. Richard forced his hips down to stop him from rutting against Richard’s leg.

“I didn’t say you could come, boy.”

“Mnnnhh.”

Landon shuddered, his eyes closing. His neck was already red in the weak moonlight. Richard smiled to himself; Landon would have serious bruises tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to see them, to see Landon try to hide them. Richard sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Landon over one shoulder, musing over how to proceed. He let a hand trail down his jaw and chest, resting it on his sharp bone of hip. Landon’s cock was hard against his stomach, but Richard ignored it and teased little circles on his waist with his fingers.

“Daddy.”

Richard met his eyes. They were dark and heated, but there was something else there, too, when he smiled. “May I suck you?” he whispered.

Richard nodded after a pause, and helped him off the bed and onto his knees. “Why?” he asked, seeing his son get settled on the floor and grasp his waist. He knew how badly Landon wanted to come, but the boy shrugged.

“I love you, Daddy,” he said, and swallowed him down.

Richard cursed under his breath at the sensation, cupping Landon’s beautiful head. In the past three weeks, Landon had improved immensely in giving head. Wet, hard, and slow: that was how Richard liked it, and that’s what Landon gave him. He hummed on the down strokes, and licked the slit at the top. He switched between his hands and mouth, and took Richard’s cock as though it was the most treasured thing he’d ever beheld.

“Oh, fuck, _Landon_.”

Richard let his head fall back, leaning on an arm propped behind him. His breath came more quickly, and a low moan escaped his chest. The pleasure was distracting – wonderful, but distracting – and it took several seconds of staring to realize he was looking straight into Cody’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard smirked at the sight of Cody filling the doorframe, but it turned into a hiss as Landon unexpectedly deep throated him. Chuckling, he nodded Cody forward, and stroked Landon’s hair. 

It was hard to be anxious with his cock in Landon’s mouth, but even so he knew that Cody wouldn’t betray them.  He had raised the boy, after all.

Soon he was there, standing not three feet from Richard, watching his brother go down on his father’s cock. And Richard watched him.

He saw several things flicker through that practiced, reticent expression.  Things like confusion, and disapproval, and want.  Cody clenched his fists, and met Richard’s eyes with a glare.

Swaying, Richard inhaled sharply when Landon suckled the head, and sighed as he drew it all back in. 

He had fucked men like Cody once. Hell, he had been like Cody once. Strapping and young, with an ever-present aura of physical power.  His had diminished with age, and his muscles no longer strained his shirtsleeves.

Now, his power came from somewhere else.

Cody tightened his fists as if still trying to convince himself to use them, but his father knew better. He always knew better.

Richard looked at Cody with equal parts envy, lust, and pride: he had made that handsome face, he had nurtured that athleticism, and raised him into the man standing there. 

But it wasn’t just his physicality that made Richard grin, and gesture the mattress beside him.  It was the way stood there, solid and unmoving; it was the defiant way he dropped his sweatpants and bared his erection, daring Richard to say something; it was the way his lip curled when he licked it, eying Landon’s throat.

Oh, yes.  Cody was his son, alright.   

Richard stroked the boy’s hair. “Landon, look who’s joined us.”

The boy came away from Richard’s cock with sweet, wet sound. 

“Oh!”

He blushed, panicky, his fingers scrabbling at Richard’s thighs.  They could see him struggle to find words to explain why he was naked on the floor and sucking his father’s cock. 

It was rather endearing. 

Richard let him stammer a few times before saying, “Why don’t you make your brother feel welcome.”

Cody sat down next to his father, and drew Landon from one lap to another.  But Landon stared, nonplussed, unable to look away from Cody’s erection.

“…B-but, no – ”

Richard cupped his head and forced him steadily closer.

“It’s alright boy,” Richard said, and smirked at Cody. “Your brother loves you.”

“Cody?”  Landon blinked up at his older brother, who said nothing as Richard brought them together. They both made the same soft sound as Landon covered him with his mouth.  

“Oh, _you have got to be kidding me_ ,” moaned Cody as Landon began the slow, wet pulls from base to tip.  He traced fingers through Landon’s hair, and he flexed his hips into the rolling movements. “Ah….”

Richard knelt behind Cody, pulling his son back to rest against his chest.  He loved this view of Landon’s mouth, full of cock; of Cody’s abs, tensing as he shifted in acute pleasure.  He could feel Cody’s heart thumping and kissed his temple, who sighed and let his head fall to Richard’s shoulder. 

“Make him come, boy.”

Landon nodded and shuffled forward, starting using all the skill he had.  He kept the rhythm with both hands and mouth, kissing around the base to edge Cody on. And it was working.

“ _Landon,_ ” Cody whispered, watching his brother lap at the defined V of his hip before dipping a tongue into his navel.  He gasped and arched into Richard.  “Fuck!”

Landon smiled and returned his mouth to his brother’s cock.  

“Isn’t he beautiful,” said Richard into Cody’s ear.

But they both answered with a rough, “ _Yes._ ”

Cody’s eyes fell to half-mast, met Richard’s, then fell lower.  Richard kissed his lips, and when Cody began panting in his pleasure, he took his mouth. Cody groaned into him.

“I’m gonna cum,” he said on several heaving breaths.

“Swallow him, Landon,” said his father, and kissed Cody again.  They heard a faint _yes daddy_ and Cody jolted, grasping Richard’s arm hard enough to bruise.

“Fuck,” he sighed, and trapped Richard’s mouth in another aggressive kiss.  Richard held him as his orgasm hit, reveling in the intoxicating rawness of Cody’s surrender to pleasure. 

But Cody didn’t give into it as much as let it out. He roared, his chest heaving, his hips jutting; Landon made a few choking noises, and Richard could barely keep him close.  He marveled at the intensity of it, and how he fell limp immediately afterwards. Richard laid him flat on the bed, and gestured Landon to sit on his lap as he leaned against the headboard.

“He’s alright?” said Landon, curling against him.

“He’s fine.”

Cody made a vaguely affirmative sign with his hand. They chuckled, and Richard tilted his chin up for a kiss.  He could taste the essence of Cody on Landon’s lips, and savored it.  They made out until Cody came to, and pulled himself up to the pillows beside them.  The three of them looked to one another and smiled, as if they were confirming everything that just happened, and promising more.


	3. Chapter 3

Landon shuddered between them, unsure of how to react to two sets of hands laying claim to his skin.  Richard held his legs apart, two fingers buried inside his hole; Cody toyed with a nipple and stroked his hair.  Landon didn’t know where to look.

“Did you clean yourself out, boy?”

Landon squirmed a little, pleasantly embarrassed. “Y-yes, before I came in…” He bit his lip when Richard’s fingers grazed the firm, round surface of his prostate. His nipples hardened and Cody hummed appreciatively as Richard scissored his fingers.

He said, “Prove it,” and withdrew them. Landon gave a soft grunt as the same fingers pushed past his lips.  His mouth was warm and yielding, and Richard felt him moan as the tongue laved at his fingers.   

Cody let out a long, low “ _fuuuuuuck;_ ” the boy’s cock twitched as they watched him suck on his father’s fingers.  Landon hung his head as they fell from glistening lips, one at a time.

He had tried to tell Richard once that he didn’t like doing this, as though Richard would believe such an obvious lie. Now he shivered when his father said,

“Good boy,” and stroked his hot, flushed cheeks, kissing his forehead.  “On your knees.”    

Without meeting anyone’s eyes, Landon got to his hands and knees.  Richard guided him over until he had one leg and one arm on either side of Cody, who hummed and rubbed his shoulders.

Landon was trembling: a combination of his persistent arousal and the anticipation of finally getting fucked; but the humiliation of doing it in front of his brother, in his least favorite position. “Daddy,” he pleaded on a hitched breath, as Richard pushed Landon’s knees further apart to make room for himself.

“Hand me the lube, Cody.”

His eldest son grabbed the bottle from the bedside table and tossed it back, settling himself in for the show. Richard spread a generous amount over his cock, down Landon’s crack, into his hole.  The boy started and squirmed, but Cody – Richard smiled inside – Cody hushed him and forced him still, kissing his ear and neck.

“You’re okay, little Landon,” he soothed his brother in a deep, dulcet voice.  “Daddy’s going to fuck you, now.”

Landon moaned at the sound of his childhood pet name, the one he’d fought tooth and nail to shed a few years ago. “Please, don’t…” but his voice gave way to sharp cry as Richard’s cock forced its way inside. He was so unbelievably tight. His body was hot around him, squeezing his cock like he was trying to push it out.  Landon groaned, and his father pressed deeper.

“Relax, kid.  I’ve got you.”

Richard took his hips and started rocking forward. The sweetest part was that Landon couldn’t relax.  It was clear that he was too keyed up, too worried about what it all meant, too scared about getting off in front of his brother.  Richard sighed as he pressed though the constricting muscles and into the incredible tightness beyond.  And he smiled to himself, happy he’d used extra lube this time.

“Loosen up, Landon,” he said half-heartedly, wanting Landon to enjoy this, but also, not.

He pulled the boy’s cheeks apart with his thumbs, and watched himself pierce that perfect little hole. Over and over again.

Landon shook, and cried, and tried to roll his hips away. But Richard just parted his tense cheeks and fucked into him harder.

“I know you love this,” said Cody, cupping the face Landon tried to hide.  “So let it go.”

Richard smirked at him over Landon’s shoulder. “Let go, Landon.”

Landon bit back a sob, but under their voices and hands, started to open up. 

“ _Oh…_ ” he said, as Richard gently pressed an arch to his back, so Landon presented his hole with and unguarded sort of trust. 

“Good boy.”  Richard entered him in one smooth glide, feeling the welcoming warmth stretch around him.  “That’s it.”    

Landon moaned loudly, and Cody buried the sound into his shoulder.  He looked at his father with open lust.  “Give him more,” he said.

Richard did.

Holding onto his waist, Richard delivered thrusts deep into Landon, hard and rhythmic, like a piston, like they both wanted. He propelled Landon forward, knocking them off balance so he was in effect fucking Landon into his brother’s arms.

The boy was making more sensual noises: sultry grunts, loud sighs, and guttural cries.  They were nonsensical sounds, beautiful in their innocence. In some ways Landon was still entirely virginal, erotically transparent in his desires, his want of them, and his fear.

“Oof!” he moaned, as Richard shuffled backwards, pulled him off of Cody’s lap and impaled him again.  “ _Dad-dy…”_

He fell to his elbows, his head resting against his brother’s abdomen.  Cody ran his fingers through Landon’s curls, and looked at his father as though for the first time.

Richard never wanted to forget that look.  

“When did you know you wanted your brother, Landon?”

“I – I – I – ” his voice was punctuated with Richard’s thrusts.  “…never, I d-don’t…”

“Don’t lie, baby brother,” said Cody, stroking his face.  Landon began sobbing his pleasure, leaving patches of tears on the planes of Cody’s stomach. “I’ll tell you when I knew.” Cody gave his father a conspiratorial wink. “Two years ago, you were jerking off in our room, must have thought I was asleep…”  he hushed Landon’s panting denials.  “You kept twisting and moaning, like you are now. Saying you wanted more, and faster – ” Richard picked up his pace – “and then you cried my name, and came.”

“…no…!”  He braced himself against Cody’s chest from the force of his father’s hips behind him. Again, Richard pulled him back a foot or so and dove back into a rapid rhythm.  Landon cried, then, the sweetest sound of pleasure torn from anguish. His father felt him try to shift away, but it was futile: he was trapped, and they all knew it.

“Look at your brother, Landon.”

He sobbed as he obeyed.  “Y-yes, daddy.”

Richard couldn’t see, but assumed Cody had taken the boy’s cock in hand because Landon nearly twisted out of his grip entirely.

“ _Oh, god._ ” His voice rose as he was kept in place. “Oh, no!”

“Say my name again.  I want to hear it on your lips.”  Cody cupped his face; his tone was deep and seductive.   Landon whimpered gently, and Cody hushed him. 

“Yes, you like that, don’t you, baby brother? Shh, shh, I know, just say it…”

Landon arched and moaned, the muscles of his ass flexing around his father.  “Please…”

Richard felt a beam of pride in his chest. “Say his name, boy.”

“Come on, little Landon.  Say my name.”

“ah…” Landon shook intensely, and then said, with more air than sound: “… _Cody_.”

“Louder.”

“… _Cody_ …”

“Did you hear anything, Dad?”

Richard let out a bark of laughter, and grinned at his son.  “Landon, say your brother’s name.”

Landon was crying ruefully, edged so close to climax. He screamed as Richard grasped his hips and yanked him back onto his thrusts.  “Cody!” he gasped.

Richard felt a hand in front, and then grabbed a fistful of Landon’s hair, making him to look at his brother.

“Again,” they both said, their strokes in sync; Landon gave a full-body shudder, not wanting to, but not able to stop.  

His voice was a pure, searing wail, and it sounded like truth: “ _CODY!_ ” he cried, and he climaxed for them.   

He was panting now, making stifled little noises in his throat.  Richard released his hair, but Landon remained there of own his own accord, at eye level with Cody, spilling himself all over his brother’s chest and groin.  His arms gave out, and Cody caught him soundly, hushing his soft moans.   Richard slipped an arm around his middle pressed all the way in, letting his relief seek itself. He remembered the first time Landon came in his arms, only three short months before, and knew very well the look on Cody’s face.  He came at the memory, sighing as he pumped his cum inside the pliable, beautiful boy he loved so much.

As he came down from his climax, he heard the tiny sounds of discomfort from his son, and hummed.  He’d been training Landon to take it, even after his own pleasure made him painfully sensitive.  Richard petted Landon’s hair… he was a good little boy. 

He shuffled forward a bit and eased Landon off his cock, then took Cody’s in hand, and lowered the boy onto it.

“Ooooooh, no, please…” Landon twitched, whimpering. “It hurts…”

They ignored him with soothing intimacy.

Cody groaned as he entered his brother, guiding his waist slowly downwards.  Landon hissed, his toes curling as he tried, pointlessly, to get away.  “Ahhhhh…n-n-ohhhhhh.”    

He shivered beneath their hands.

He sank further down until he was sitting entirely on Cody’s lap.  His shoulders bunched up and loose fists pressed ineffectually against his brother’s chest.

“Cody!” he began to say, but was stifled with a kiss. Cody wrapped his arms around Landon’s slender waist and pulled him forward, so their torsos pressed flush.

Landon gasped in pain or surprise but Cody caught his upper lip between his own, and wouldn’t let him turn away. He pulled Landon up half an inch and pressed him back down, sighing into his mouth as Landon groaned.

He could almost see it, how Cody was insinuating himself into Landon, his pleasure, and his needs.  Fucking him slowly, egging him on, coaxing him closer with gentle touches and soft lips.

He teased Landon with his tongue, then kissed his lower lip, making Landon shiver and curl fingers into Cody’s hair.

“ _Umph!_ ” he said as Cody raised and lowered him again.  “Ah…” This time when Cody kissed him, Landon let him into his mouth. And then he kissed back.

Richard paused from putting more lube around the base of Cody’s cock.  This was the art of seduction right here.  He had to hand it to his son. 

Their kiss grew more heated, and Landon screamed as Cody thrust up each time he brought Landon down.  Screamed, and pressed his thighs tightly around his brother. Landon’s head fell back, and they each took a side of his throat with their mouths. 

“Do you love your brother, boy,” Richard growled into his ear.  Landon nodded frantically.

“Then tell me, _little Landon_ ,” said Cody, his voice matching in heat. He licked a stripe from the hollow of Landon’s throat to his mouth.  “Tell me,” he said, and kissed him.

They could both hear his whimpers, his moans, and how he fought to catch a breath.

“I love you!” he sighed, smiling a little; he wrapped his arms around Cody’s shoulders, and brushed their noses together. “I love you, Cody,” he said, his voice lower and sure of itself.  Richard could see the relief in the lines of his body from the catharsis of three little words. They kissed again, and interlocked their fingers.  Landon began to curl his hips.

“You want to come again, Landon?” Richard ran his hands down Landon’s back and thighs.  The boy had no articulate answer, which Richard took for ‘yes.’ When it became clear how little stamina he had, Richard helped him gyrate his hips, guiding him up and forward and down.  Landon was slowly going out of his mind.   

“Your _ass_ , Landon,” Cody moaned at one point.  “Holy fuck…”

Richard moved his legs so Cody could plant his feet on the mattress and ram his cock up inside his brother. Landon’s voice was caught between stifled gurgling in his throat and the beautiful cries he failed to contain; he screamed as he jounced roughly on Cody powerful quads. “Oh, god!” he cried.  “I – I – can’t…”

Sex permeated the room, from the heady smell of arousal to the slap of skin hitting skin, and the harsh panting breaths heating the air.  Richard felt he had discovered a new high.

Suddenly, Landon toppled forward; he moaned and dragged his lips across Cody’s with feral want.  “Put it back in,” he said, heatedly, to no one in particular.

Richard grinned and shoved his fingers inside. Landon keened.

“Like this?”

“No…I want…”

He twisted, fucking himself on his father’s hand, unable to voice his thoughts and get off simultaneously.

“You want Cody to fuck you, don’t you boy?” He teased Landon’s crack with a thumb, and slowly pressed a fourth finger in.  He kissed the side of Landon’s neck.  “Tell me.”  

Landon spoke in a trail of crazed pleas, the words bleeding into each other like it took all the mental faculty he had express himself: “ _God, fuck!_ Yes I want my brother’s cock, _I want it,_ please! Daddy, give it to me…”  

Richard gave him what he wanted; Landon came screaming seconds later, leaving scratch marks on Cody’s chest before passing out in his arms.  He couldn’t move one way or another, but they held him down regardless so Cody could pummel his way to release.  He shuffled and whimpered in Cody’s lap, but his head was tucked against Cody’s shoulder and his father held his waist down.  They called him good and beautiful and sweet, little Landon, and he took Cody’s tireless cock in his now doubly sensitive hole.  Richard rubbed Cody’s thighs, feeling him get closer and closer, edging his thumbs higher and higher…. And Cody came breathlessly with two fingers pressing hard against his taint, clutching Landon fast and staring into his father’s eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time later – after Cody had helped him jerk off, they had both dozed for a while, and came half awake – Richard heard him say, flatly,

“You’re sick.”

Richard smiled at him, and said nothing. Between them Landon was deeply asleep, snoring softly against Cody’s shoulder.  The sheets smelled like fresh sweat and semen; Landon was still leaking melted lube and cum onto them both, and he knew he’d have to clean the sheets in the morning.  But here and now, lying in the proof of their union, everything was somehow exquisitely beautiful.

Cody said, smiling, “I was this close to calling the police.”

“No,” chuckled Richard.  “You weren’t.”

“Wasn’t I?”

“Landon would have begged you not to say anything. Regardless of what you felt, you wouldn’t be able to resist Landon on his knees.”  He chuckled at his own joke.  “Going public with this, and forcing him to make a statement to the police? He’d never forgive you.”

He watched Cody digest this, and knew it was true. Richard rolled onto his side, draping a forearm down Landon’s hip and thigh, so the boy was cuddled cozily between them both.

“What would I have done then, if I hadn’t joined in?”

“Oh,” sighed Richard.  “I think you’d have done any and everything to get Marta to sue for sole custody.”

“And what, you would have let me?” Cody snorted.

Richard shrugged.  “I’d have known your heart was in the right place,” he said, and tilted his nose into Landon’s silken curls.  “And I’m a very patient man.” 

“You’re sick,” said Cody again, but this time through laughter.  “This is so, fucking wrong.”  He leaned over and kissed him over Landon’s head, pausing to feel the other’s smile.

“Kid, I’m not an idiot.  Don’t forget I raised you.”

“I’m _not_ calling you ‘daddy’.”

“I wouldn’t want you to.”

“Because one day I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

And Richard’s heart thudded.  He bit his tongue but that didn’t stop the low, rumbling purr in his throat: Cody wanted to hurt him for what he’d done.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Instantaneously, he gripped his father’s cock and Richard’s hand latched to the hinges of Cody’s jaw.  The looked in each other’s eyes and grinned, savagely, before their mouths met in a bruising kiss.  Richard moaned as the grip on his cock turned to a punishing squeeze, and he caught Cody’s lip between his teeth and bit down.  Both cried out, in pain and need, and Richard tasted blood.

“ _Co-dy_ ,” groaned Landon, who was squished clumsily between the two of them and upset to be woken up.  “…stop hurting daddy.” He found Cody’s hand and took it away from Richard’s cock, drawing it protectively between his thighs; then interlocked his fingers with his father, and rested them on Cody’s abdomen. “Good night, all,” he said, expertly diffusing the impending fuck battle and reducing both men to low laughter.

“Good night, boy.”

“If you say so, Landon.” 

He sleepily murmured something cute and settled down into Cody’s chest.  They relaxed into a loose sleep huddle, with Landon burrowed between them.

Richard sighed.  “Some other time, Cody.”

“Yeah,” he said fondly, wiping blood from his lip. “’Night, dad.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Richard woke up to the smell of hot tea and Landon’s lips on his.  “Good morning, daddy,” he heard, blinked open his eyes to find Landon holding out a mug of his preferred black tea with honey and lemon.  Richard stroked his cheek.  “Hey, kid.”

Landon woke Cody up the same way, and announced he was taking the first shower.  They watched him slip from the room, self consciously rubbing the bruises on his neck.

“Has he always been this adorable?” said Cody, taking a swig of tea.

Richard said, “Yes.”

“Just how long have you wanted him?”

Richard raised an eyebrow.  “How long have you?”

Cody winced, and the judgment left his face. “Touché.”  He settled himself against the headboard and grinned, smacking Richard’s chest weakly with the back of his hand.  “But I’d have never approached him about it.”

“Yes, you’re goddamned brother of the year.”

Cody laughed, and put their mugs on the bedside table. He had a deep, mirthful laugh, the kind that put anyone who heard it at ease.  “Asshole,” he said, smiling softly at Richard, and kissed him. He tasted like Landon, and honey, and lemons. They laughed into the other’s mouth and pulled each other closer.

“So tell me,” Cody said, when they broke for air. “Landon: what’s his favorite thing?”

“He likes…” Richard thought for a moment. “He likes being touched. Kissed.  Cuddled.”

“And you?”

“…You know the answer to that.”

Cody matched his smile. “Then what would Landon absolutely hate?”

Richard let out a guffaw of laughter. “Enemas,” he said. “Landon hates enemas.”

They grinned as they heard the pipes groan for the shower that came on in the bathroom down the hall. Simultaneously, they got out of bed.    


	5. Chapter 5

“Stop looking at me like that, Cody.”

Richard glanced at them both. In the driver’s seat, Cody was smirking in the rearview mirror but turned his attention back to the road. “What's he doing?”

Landon huffed in the back seat and stuffed his hands into his pockets.  “He’s looking at me like he wants to stop the car and fuck me right here.”

Cody chuckled.  “All you have to do is ask.”

“No!” he said, blushing.  “It’s Christmas Eve!  I don’t want to be leaking jizz during dinner.”

Richard caught Cody’s eye and they smiled to themselves.  Honestly, he was surprised that Landon hadn’t caught on to the fact that everything happened after he said, ‘I don’t want…’

His enema this morning, for example. Richard recalled several images fondly. Cody had timed Landon’s desperation and climax so perfectly that Richard could hardly believe he’d never given an enema before.  Maybe it was a brother’s intuition. 

“Are you sure, boy?  You look like you want it.”

“Yeah, you must be aching for it. It’s been, what, six hours?”

Landon’s eyes went wide.  “Not now, not in the car…we’re almost at mom’s…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you there, too,” said Cody, grinning in the rearview mirror.  And then to his father, “He looks so cute when he’s flustered.”

Richard looked back at him, seeing his hands tucked under his knees.  “Yeah, he does.”

Marta lived less than a mile away from a nature preserve, and Cody pulled into the park’s parking lot instead of the turn for her street. It was empty, and at sunset on Christmas Eve, they could hardly expect any other visitors.  Still, Cody parked behind a sprawling tree.

“Take off your pants, Landon,” said Richard.

“B-but… _here_?!”

“Be a good boy for your brother. Pants off, now.”

Landon made several small peeps, then unbuckled his seatbelt.  “Yes, daddy.” He unzipped his jeans, lowered them to his ankles, and lay down on the back seat.

Chuckling, Cody got out of the driver’s seat and joined his brother in the back. 

“Look at that,” he said softly, pushing Landon’s knees to his chest.  Have you ever seen such a pretty hole?”

“But look how hard he his, Cody.”

“Oh, he definitely wants it.”  

Richard fished a condom out of his wallet and handed it to Cody, who slipped it gently over Landon’s erection.

“You’re always hard for your brother’s cock, aren’t you boy?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Cody dug around in the center console until he came up with hand lotion, and used it as lube.  Then he primed himself, and pressed in.

Landon winced, probably still sore from all the times he was fucked in the past twenty-four hours.  He took it in stride, though, breathing deeply and clutching the cushions with visible intensity.

“Gah!” he hissed, as Cody reached halfway. Richard pulled his hand from the seat and held it, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

“Let your brother in,” he said in that voice the boy couldn’t resist. 

“Listen to your daddy, little Landon,” Cody echoed.

The breath shuddered out of Landon, and he moaned Cody as seated himself in fully. 

“Oh…” he looked into Richard’s eyes as Cody began fucking his ass.  “Daddy,” he said lowly, and squeezed his father’s hand.

“You’re such a good boy, Landon,” he told him, as Cody pushed his knees down to the cushion.  “Such a good boy.”

Landon’s eyes fluttered closed at this new angle. He twitched and let out a surprised moan.

They were that cliché: the lone car in the parking lot, rocking side to side with the windows steaming up. At least no one was close enough to hear Landon’s cries, which grew in volume as Cody pounded away.

“Ah…fucking… hell,” he moaned, leaning down to kiss Landon despite the cramped, awkward space.   With four more years than his brother, and the training of a college athlete, he was taller, broader, and more muscular than Landon in his slender, adolescent frame.  So he covered Landon completely, filled him completely, and the boy held onto him as dearly as life itself.  Richard wondered if this was what they looked like when they fucked. 

Landon squeezed his hand again as Cody leaned back, and began thrusting with a brutal rhythm.  Landon turned to putty and moaned in pleasure, reaching for his cock with his spare hand.

“Not yet,” Cody hissed, and Landon immediately let go his cock, and braced his arm against the car door to prevent a concussion.  

Richard raised his eyebrows…there was a new trust here that wasn’t in his bed last night.  He kissed and sucked on Landon’s fingers, making him moan louder. Maybe Landon didn’t need months and months to let Cody have his way with him.  Maybe there truly had been some underlying fraternal desires Landon finally addressed.  Or maybe all it took was an enema and the few shy, half naked hours he’d spent dozing in Cody’s lap afterwards. Whatever it was, Richard smiled at the sight of them together.

He said, evenly, “Your brother is going to fill you with cum, Landon.”

“ _Oh… oh, god._ ”

“You’re going to be full of me, baby brother.”

“All night…”

“Every time you move…”

“Or stand up…”

“…or sit down…”

“You’ll feel it.”

He groaned, twisting in the seat. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“But that’s what you like,” Richard said, smiling at Cody. 

“You like being full of me, don’t you, little Landon?”

“Ah, mmmh, yes...!”

Landon was arching his back, constricted in his clothes, unable to move the way his pleasured demanded.  It was beautiful watching him writhe in slack-jawed passion, swept away by the voices of his family.

“Prove it, boy,” Richard said.

Landon shuddered, and went, “ _Yes, daddy_ ,” but before he could get the words out he came in a convulsing, gasping, beautiful hands-free orgasm.   Cody came with him. Richard watched his sons clutch each other and kiss in a post-pleasure daze, and something about the two of them with their lips locked together made him incomparably happy.

“Don’t pull out yet,” Richard told him, struck with a new idea.  He went to the trunk and searched into his overnight bag until he came up with Landon’s plug.

When Cody saw it, he grinned, took it out of Richard’s hand and put in Landon’s mouth, coaxing open his jaw so the base fit in there as well.  “Get it nice and wet.”

Landon flushed, suddenly realizing what was happening next.  He shook his head, tried to spit it out, but Cody wouldn’t let him.  Landon frowned when it eventually did leave his mouth, and said, “Please don’t do this.  I can’t wear a … a butt plug … during dinner!”

“Oh, well,” Richard said, watching Cody ease himself out of Landon’s ass and press the plug in.  The boy made a soft sound of protest from his throat and blushed furiously as the plug found its way.  Cody gave it a few twists, and apparently unsatisfied, applied heavy-handed pressure until Landon gasped and nearly curled himself upright.

“…there we go,” said Cody softly, holding it in place as they watched Landon’s abs tense. He bit his lip, but Cody kissed it free. “Little Landon,” he admonished, cupping his chin.  “You can feel me in there, can’t you?”  Landon made a quaint sound, and nodded.  Cody smirked and kissed him again.

He cleaned them up with tissues as best he could, and then trotted off across the parking lot to dispose of the dirty ones and the condom. But Landon lay on the back seat with his pants down, unmoving. 

He looked so sweetly conflicted. As much as Richard loved the sight of him like this, he came around to the back seat.  “Landon,” he said softly, rubbing his thigh. “You’re okay.” The boy whimpered at his touch. He looked shell shocked.

“Daddy?” he whispered, blinking several times before seeing Richard’s face.  “Daddy, please, take it out. _Ah!_ ”

Richard tapped the plug with a knuckle, and saw every muscle of his hip and groin contract.  Richard took a very controlled breath.  “Tell you what,” he said, catching a glance of Cody jogging back to the car. “It’s 5:00.  You be a good boy and wear it for an hour, and then find me, alright?  I’ll take it out. If anyone asks we’ll say we have secret holiday plans to discuss.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Landon smiled at him, his eyes wide and grateful.    

Richard pulled up and zipped his jeans, kissing that little groove next to his hip.  Landon made a soft mewling sound.  

“You can’t say you aren’t enjoying this Landon.  You can be sure your brother will want to plug you later.”

Landon nodded, blushing again, and let Richard help him gingerly sit down.  “ _Ohhhh_ ,” he sighed, as he slowly leaned back into the seat. His pupils dilated and he gulped several mouthfuls of air. 

Richard laughed, once, kissed him, and buckled him in. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”   

Landon licked his lips, smiled briefly and said, “Yes, daddy.”  

Chuckling, he evened out the thick scarf looped around his neck, and got back into his seat the same time Cody did.

“All good?” Cody asked.

“Yeah,” said Landon, distractedly.

Richard put his elbow on the center console, letting his hand rest on Cody’s thigh. “All good.”

Cody grinned into the rearview mirror, and started the car.


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard to resist the Christmas cheer in Marta’s and her husband Curtis’ house.  They had everything decorated with tinsel and mistletoe, pinecones and poinsettias…and the tree itself, a towering, glittering, twinkling fir that lit up the living room. They did it all for Curtis’ girls, who were still young enough that their belief in Christmas magic should be protected.  It was why they celebrated Christmas at Marta’s and not his house, where he had a tiny plastic tree next to the television and a wreath on the front door. He and the boys would stay overnight so they could open presents in the morning together, as a family … even if theirs was a little complicated.  It was a good tradition. 

However this year was markedly different for being the same holiday, from seeing Cody chase his giggling stepsisters all over the house, to Landon for once having a genuine conversation with Curtis, and deflecting Marta’s annual inquiries into his love life: 

“For the last time, Marta, there’s no one new!” he said genially.

“So you say.”  She took a sip of wine while checking on the roast.  “We were married for sixteen years, Rich, I know that look in your eye.”

He handed her the meat thermometer, shaking his head.

“Well I like this person, whoever they are. It’s good to see you so happy.” She cut off a little piece of the sizzling roast and handed him a bite.  “Merry Christmas.” 

* * *

The more he thought about it, the more he agreed with her; he definitely was happier this time around.  After dinner, they all sat around the tree: Curtis played the three carols he knew on the piano, while Marta laughed and sang along; the eight year old twins were tumbling on the floor with Cody, their jungle gym; Landon brought Richard a cup of mulled cider and curled up against his side. He kissed the crown of Landon’s head and the boy smiled into the cookie he was eating.

Was he thinking of ninety minutes prior, when they had slipped off to the guest room?  Richard couldn’t _not_ think of it, how he had removed the plug while sucking Landon off, leaving him screaming into his scarf as he came, shivering with aftershocks for three minutes after the fact. He hummed at the sight of Landon’s faint blush, and played with the fringe of his scarf.

Cody grinned at them between incoming pillows to face, and Richard found himself thinking this was the best Christmas he’d had in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If possible, Richard sank to a new low with this fic, encouraging criminal behavior in Cody and coercing his sons to fuck each other. As always, I have to say he’s an awful, awful person, and if he were real, Landon would never get out of therapy for this shit. Good thing this is fiction and I can do whatever I like to the poor kid, haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this series of depraved incest adventures! This will be the last entry of Richard's story, but Cody's continues with [White and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/series/421276).
> 
> Big shout out to my GR readers, thank you for cheering me on and inspiring me to write the sequels ~~sorry for the wait~~. You guys are awesome! :D
> 
>    
> [ tumblr](http://onyxstone.tumblr.com)   
> [goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/25827547-father-s-love)


End file.
